Mario Party Unlimited
by KayteeLern
Summary: What happens before Mario Party started...no questions asked. I had to change the rating b'cause Mario uttered a word. UPDATE! FINALLY!
1. How Did They Ever Become GF And BF?

So, this is my first ever game based fanfic! Hope you like it!  
  
AN:I do not own any of the Nintendo characters that are in this story.  
  
Chapter one: How Did They Ever Become Boyfriend And Girlfriend?  
  
(This is a mario fanfic*duh* and my fave character is...Yoshi!)  
  
(Yeah, by the way, its written in script format)  
  
(Mario walks down the aisle browsing the shelves. He whistles really loudly trying to block out the jabbering of Peach, his bimbo girlfriend)  
  
Peach: So, you know, Mario, there was this guy who kept looking at me like I was a commoner! You know, like all dirtty? But I was wearing my dress1 You know, that like totally pretty pink dress that you sewed for me three years ago? Oh, of course you remember!  
  
Mario:Do you like peanut butter?  
  
Peach: Oh yes! I especially like how you make it all, like, creamy and everything. It's really really good.  
  
Mario:This is JIF.  
  
(Peach beagn strolling down the aisle pointing at bags of chips and popcorn)Peach: Oh, who cares. Theres a Smart food White chedder popcorn that looks really good!  
  
(Mario ignored her and snatched the bag out of her hand and headed toward the cash register.)  
  
Peach:Don't leave me here!  
  
(Too late...)  
  
(At the counter, Mario chucked his items on the belt and whistled while the guy scanned them.)  
  
Cash register guy:That will be1,257 coins, sir.  
  
(Mario raised his cap and brow.)  
  
CRG:Oh! Mario Mario! Beg pardon! Uh...that will be 250 coins, sir!  
  
(Mario payed. Peach was waiting for him at the exit. He tried to pretend she wasn't there.)  
  
Peach:You got the popcorn!  
  
Mario:...Yes, I got the popcorn...don't know why, though...  
  
Peach:Popcorn!(For those of you who do not know my Peach-which is everyone, considering this is my first fanfic-she is obsessed with popcorn)  
  
(Peach began hopping around like a little girl-which she was, and a total bimbo-and began singing about the "Flying Magic Popcorn")  
  
Mario:This popcorn is not for you, it's for the party-  
  
Peach: PARTY! Why didn't you tell me about any old stinky party?  
  
Mario:That's why you were so eager to go shopping...  
  
(Mario headed toward his warp pipe on the other side of toad town)  
  
Peach:Mario...  
  
Mario: WHAT?!?!?  
  
Peach:Carry me.  
  
Mario:(stumbles)You...you're too heavy.  
  
(You never want this to happen in real life to you)  
  
Peach:(wailing so obnoxiously loud all the toadstools are watching)Mario thinks I'm fat!Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!  
  
mario:I dont think you are fat!  
  
Peach:Yes you do!  
  
Mario:No, I don't!  
  
Peach:Then why won't you carry me?  
  
Mario:Because...I'm not Yoshi!  
  
Peach:So?  
  
Mario:Never mind, we're at the warp pipe!  
  
(Mario jumps in, with a practiced air, while Peach sniffs and walks away)  
  
Peach:I'll walk.  
  
Mario:Suit yourself, (under breath) Bimbo brain.  
  
So, I know it's not long and every thing, but Read & Review to get my spirit on! 


	2. Invitations

Chapter two:Invitations  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters that are in this story. I am merely borrowing them. Any connections you should find in this fic is purely coincidental and-I'll shut up now.  
  
Mario:(walks along the underground pipe, whistling, joyous that Peach is gone, hears a scream)Who-wha-?  
  
Peach:(well, it could only be her! She's a Bimbo!)AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEGHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario:(groans)please oh please oh plea-  
  
Peach comes running after him.  
  
Mario:Aw, carp!(No, he doesn't like fish, it's just this is rated G)  
  
Peach:Waitformewaitformewaitformewaitforme!  
  
(Mario doesn't hesitate to hurtle himself through the tunnel.)  
  
Peach:Mario!  
  
Mario:(still holding the sack of groceries)I know what your going to do to me!  
  
Bimb-sorry-Peach:No, Mario, wait!  
  
(Mario hops out the other end and rockets inside his house while Luigi locks the door)  
  
Luigi:Peach again?(Mario nods and puts the bag on the table)I told you not to go shopping with her, didn't I?  
  
Mario:Okay, okay, sue me. She was the one who called.  
  
Luigi:But you told her about the Party...  
  
Mario:My bad...  
  
(A knock at the door.)  
  
Luigi and Mario:We're not home!  
__ Peach:(:O)Mario! Open up!  
  
Luigi;(opens letter slot and gets poked in the eye by a white gloved finger)Owachies!  
  
Peach:Tag! You're IT!  
  
Mario:(opens the door)You know, Princess Peach-  
  
Peach:Oh, my Maripoo!(Luigi's eyes widen and now knows the perfect nickname to tease his bro)  
  
Mario:I-  
  
Peach:You are always my Mokipuko!(1 pair of eyes are gleeful as another name pops up)  
  
Mario:Miss,(Luigi snorted. Mario glared at him)no offen-  
  
Peach:Woogyman!(Eyes are starting to pop out and lips are starting to break)  
  
Mario:You are acting less and less like a princess and more and more like a butt-kisssing talkaholic bimbo! (Two snare drum hits and a cymbal)  
  
Luigi: Mario:10,000...Peach:0  
  
Peach:(ignores both to prove once and for all just how big a bimbo she is, claps her hands)Let's send out invitations!  
  
Luigi and Mario: Already sent!  
  
Peach:Oh well, too bad...who're you inviting?  
  
(Luigi automatically opens mouth, but Mario claps a hand over it)  
  
Mario:People and friends.  
  
Peach:Well, that's wonderful. Now I must be off. Make yourself at home. Oh...AND HELP YOURSELF TO ANYTHING IN THE FRIDGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!(Sorry, took that off a really funny flash movie. to check it out, go to )  
  
(what really happened...)  
  
Peach:Cool invites! Bye Mookypums(blows kiss and leaves)  
  
Luigi:Excuse me for a Moment...(rushes to his hidden diary and adds the names) __________________________________________________________________  
  
Yoshi liked fruits. He liked all the fruits that were in his home. There were apples(his favorite), bananas(in case DK came to visit), watermelons, and countless more.  
  
Yoshi lived on Yoshi Island with his family and friends. There was one mailbox in case his froend Mario sent him something. One day, Yoshi passed it and saw the flag up. He did that happy laugh(nahahahahahahooooo!)and took out a letter.  
  
Yoshi was curious, so he opened it and saw a card. He opened it and read:You Have Been Invited To Mario's House For A Party!  
  
Yoshi was so thrilled, he snatched a leaf and poked a hole through it and put it in the envelope, which he licked. And licked. And licked. When he was satisfied, he put it in the mailbox and drank from the sea. His tongue burned. He jumped the "I-have-to-go"dance and ate more apples, which hurt his tongue even more. He was happy, though(always happy-go-lucky!)because he would go to a party in a week! __________________________________________________________________  
  
(DK was snacking on a banana when Cranky appeared.)  
  
Cranky:Hey, slugabin! You Got Mail!  
  
DK:(taps a button on Cranky's((new)) shirt and out pops a keyboard and a screen)Then let's check it! Let's log on...  
  
(A few minutes later...)  
  
DK:WOW! I'm invited to Mario's Party!(pounds his chest)  
  
Cranky:A Mario Party? Am I invited?  
  
DK:No, you're not(Cranky wails)Shut up...and it's Mario's Party.  
  
Cranky:Mario Party?  
  
DK:No, Mario's Party.  
  
Cranky:(raises arms in despair)That's what I said!  
  
DK:No, you said Mario Party. It's Mario's Party!  
  
Cranky:Precisely!You're repeating me!  
  
DK:(remains silent and replies to the email and pressed the power button. The keyboard and moniter shrink back and disappear.He lies back down on his hammock and peels another banana)Shranshy, oo cah ghoh, nhow  
  
Cranky:(turns and leaves)Fine!  
  
DK:(swallows)Thanks...(takes another bite and swallows.)...Old man!  
  
(Cranky curses and he trips. A deep rumbling sound is heard)  
  
That's all for now. I'll try to get in as much as I can before school starts. Two chapters in one night is getting rough on my sleeping schedule. PLEASE review!  
  
Ta-ta for now 


	3. Whoever Said That The Author Was God?

chapter 3:Whoever Said The Author Was God?  
  
AN:the only reason Peach is a bimbo in my story is that my cousin has only been playing SSBM as her, only with the C stick. So, thank you, Yami Bakura's Wife, for giving me my first review, and i promise that in this chapter things will change. And what are you doing in Mario if you're obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh?Never mind...  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the nintendo characters, I'm just borrowing them to make this story, which is purely mine.  
  
(Mario and Luigi were setting things up for the party, which was the next day. Mario went out to check the mail)  
  
Mario:Holy-a toledo!(pulls out a sheaf of letters)my prayers have-a been answered! Oy, Luigi! We got RSVP's!  
  
Luigi:Open them!  
  
Mario:(Opens the first one)Oh! A leaf with a hole inside it! Yoshi's coming!  
  
Luigi:?  
  
Mario:If he just sends a leaf with nothing inside it, he no come!  
  
Luigi:...  
  
Mario:Next one!  
  
Luigi:(opens)Hey, Toad's-a coming!...which means...  
  
Both:PEACH IS COMING! AAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Luigi:(opens another one)Did you-a invite Wario?  
  
Mario:...he's coming?  
  
(Luigi nods)  
  
Mario:(quickly snatches another one.)...Check...your...email...oh, DK!  
  
(He runs inside and turns on AOL)  
  
AOL:You Got Mail!  
  
Mario:shut up, turd-for-brains...Ah! Luigi! DK's-a coming!  
  
Luigi:Is that-a everyone?  
  
Mario:(Nods)Yep!  
  
(Later that night....)  
  
(Mario nudges Luigi awake.)  
  
Luigi:Wha-wuh-Mario?  
  
Mario:I can't sleep. I'm-a too excited.  
  
Luigi:Then think.  
  
(Mario and Luigi sit up and meditate.)  
  
KTL:Hello?This story is supposed to be funny! Now, get up and start sleeping!  
  
Luigi:(jumps)Holy, cripes! It's the author!  
  
Mario:(opens one eye):It is. I'm trying to meditate. Leave me alone!  
  
KTL:You can't do that.  
  
Mario:Yes, I can.  
  
KTL:(Turns to Luigi)Want to know what else Peach calls him?  
  
Luigi:Oh, ye-sorry bro.  
  
KTL:Snoogywums-  
  
Mario:She doesn't call me that!  
  
KTL:In her mind.  
  
Mario:How would you know?  
  
KTL:I'm the author. I am God. Obey me.  
  
Mario:Never!  
  
KTL:Mario Sugar Pie-  
  
Mario:Oh, she thinks about that, too?  
  
KTL:Quite.  
  
Mario:Now listen, miss author-  
  
KTL:I'm listening(Hums the national anthem)  
  
Mario:The Peach you made up is completely made up. Now the Peach I know-  
  
KTL:-I made up.  
  
Mario:No, you didn't!  
  
KTL:I am the author. In my stories, I play God.  
  
(Luigi is trying to sleep)  
  
KTL:Oh, sorry, Luigi.  
  
Mario:Oh, you apoligize to him, and not me?  
  
KTL:Quite.  
  
Mario:Stop Saying 'quite'!  
  
KTL:You really want me to?  
  
Mario:Yes! Get out of my room, you perv!  
  
KTL:OKee. Just to tell you, I AM GOD. YOU MUST NEVER FORGET THAT.  
  
Mario:Like I'm supposed to believe that?  
  
KTL:look down.  
  
Mario:(looks down. His face turns red. He grabs Luigi's blanket to cover it)Just because you got rid of my -  
  
KTL:rubber ducky pajamas?  
  
Mario:That doesn't mean you are the author!  
  
KTL:I am.  
  
Mario:Prove it!  
  
(KTL takes Mario's arm and points to top of screen, where her name is posted by the words Mario Party Unlimited.)  
  
Mario:...Shut up.  
  
KTL:No, you. Sleep! You have a lot of places to go, Young Mario.  
  
Mario: Do-  
  
Luigi:(Wakes up)Where's-a my blanket?  
  
KTL:(Points)Mario took them.  
  
(Luigi shrugs and falls back, snoring.)  
  
Mario:So, anyway, who do you think you are, Darth Vader, or Yoga?  
  
KTL:It's Yoda.  
  
Mario:He's a god-forsaken piece of Carp, if you ask me! Like you!  
  
(KTL shakes her head and shows Mario the fight scene in episode 2 between Yoda and dooku.)  
  
KTL:Yoda kicks Arse!  
  
Mario:I'm going to sleep.  
  
KTL:Good for you, Royal Red Hat.  
  
(Mario ignores her and sleeps)  
  
KTL:Luigi, you might want to write those names down.  
  
Luigi:(Wakes up)How'd I-never mind. Thanks, author person thingy-  
  
KTL:It's KayteeLern. KTL.  
  
Luigi:Thanks for the advice, KTL, O Mighty Author!  
  
KTL:YOur welcome. by the way, dont tell mario, but...  
  
Luigi:What?  
  
KTL: Peach will not be so much of a bimbo head anymore. And...  
  
Luigi:(Writes down all the important facts)yes?  
  
KTL:He's going to want to throw at least three more parties and invite Peach's friend Daisy, Wario's brother Waluigi will show up, and find more fun places to go. Bye!  
  
(KTL disappears with a puff of smoke)  
  
Luigi:Aye aye!(Sorry, I'm almost done with SOAL! Back to the story...)  
  
(Luigi writes down the facts and crawls into bed.)  
  
Luigi:Hee hee! Not everyone gets to meet the author of the story they're in! Now I know the future!  
  
I'll try to write more as soon as I can, but thanks for reading, and future thanks for reviewing! Remember:Keep your insanity level up! 


	4. Get This Party Started!

CH 4: Get This Party Started  
  
Disclaimer:Yoshi owns ALL! NIntendo owns the characters in this story.  
  
(Early morning, the Mario Brothers wake up.)  
  
Luigi:( hops out of bed) Morning!  
  
Mario:(not so gracefully)ShutupIwantcoffee.  
  
(Luigi made coffee.)  
  
Mario:Thank you.  
  
Luigi:(has a plan)want cereal with that, Royal Red Hat?  
  
Mario:(dropped the coffee mug, which resulted in a bad burn in the you-know- what)Oy, Luigi! WHere'd you hear that name?  
  
Luigi:*snickers softly*Someone over the rainbow.  
  
Mario:(glared)It's not funny.  
  
Luigi:Sure, whatever. (under breath) Peach's Little Sunshine.  
  
Mario:(chucks mug in his bros general direction)  
  
Luigi:(ignores)So, everyone is coming?  
  
Mario:...grr...yea...s'pose...COFFEE!  
  
Luigi:uh huh.  
  
Mario:uh huh to you too!  
  
Luigi:picky now, are we?  
  
Mario:dont push it.  
  
KTL:Now now, stop bickering.  
  
Mario:(hides under table)NOT THE AUTHOR AGAIN!  
  
Luigi:(is calm)Hello.  
  
KTL:Mario...  
  
Mario:wuh?leavemealone!  
  
KTL:(waves hand and tblecloth raises up to show Mario squatting with his head between his knees. He stands up and hits his head on the table.)I dont want to  
  
Mario:This is cruelty to game characters!  
  
KTL:Is there such a thing?  
  
Mario:yeah  
  
Luigi:Im not sure  
  
KTL:im not, either  
  
Mario:you're never sure of anything  
  
(KTL chucks a chair at him.)  
  
KTL:Yes i am  
  
Mario:says who?  
  
KTL:me  
  
Mario:thats you  
  
KTL:exactly  
  
(Luigi is watching with amusement)  
  
KTL:keep watching, Luigi  
  
Mario:(wails)how come everyone is beating up on me?  
  
KTL:stop whining  
  
Mario:NO!  
  
KTL:(under breath)...baby  
  
Mario:I heard that!  
  
KTL:you did?  
  
(a knock at the door)  
  
Luigi:(whistles)I'll get it!  
  
Mario:(grinds teeth and clenches hands)Sure you do that. But I'll get my revenge soon. I shall TAKE OVAIR THE WORLDD!  
  
KTL:Ovair? Worldd?  
  
Mario:you made me say it.  
  
KTL:did i?  
  
Mario:yeah.  
  
KTL:too bad  
  
(The two leap at each other and form a ball of fight like in the Roadrunner cartoon.)  
  
Mario:eat this!  
  
KTL:What, you're jeans?  
  
Mario:why you-  
  
(time freezes)  
  
KTL:are you calling me a -  
  
Mario:(under breath)bitch.  
  
KTL:THAT IS NOT ALLOWED IN A G RATED FIC! NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!(cries)  
  
(Time starts again)  
  
Mario:I need coffee...  
  
KTL:Why are we suspended in air?  
  
(Both look down, then fall)  
  
KTL:wonder whats taking Luigi so long  
  
Mario:gimme coffee.  
  
KTL:(holds mug out of reach)NEVER! YOu called me a-  
  
Mario:ahHAH!  
  
KTL:i wasnt going to say it!  
  
Mario:say what?  
  
KTL:the word.  
  
Mario:anyway...gimme coffee!  
  
KTL:no  
  
Mario:GIMME!  
  
KTL:no  
  
Mario:GIMME MAH COFFEE!  
  
KTL:mah? no.  
  
Mario:(stamps foot)GIMME! I WANT IT!  
  
(for those who are wondering where Luigi is...)  
  
Luigi:o_O  
  
Toad:o_O  
  
Peach:o_O  
  
DK:o_O  
  
YOshi:o_O  
  
Wario:o_O  
  
Koopa:o_O  
  
Bob:o_O  
  
(what? i had to put him in there!)  
  
KTL:i know where Luigi is!  
  
Mario:tell me!  
  
KTL:looking at you.  
  
(Mario slowly turns around and sees everone gaping at him.)  
  
Mario:...shut...up...  
  
Luigi:hehehehehehehe.  
  
KTL:(clears throught) Let the Party begin! 


	5. Getting There

Ch5: Getting There  
  
(AN: I do not own these guys. Once again, I am SO SORRY about the delay. My computer was acting up. On with da PARTAY!)  
  
Silence.  
  
Mario: So..where do we go now?  
  
More Silence.  
  
Luigi: Minigames?  
  
Peach: Bed?  
  
Toad: Minigame Island?  
  
DK: Banana Republic?  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI YOSHI?!?!  
  
Wario: SLOTS?!?!  
  
KTL: You'll see.(cackles and HUGE warp pipe appears and the area around them transforms into the area around the warp pipe.)  
  
Peach: O_O No mall?  
  
Toad: So, Minigame Island.raft is this way. O_O. How the hell are we gonna all fit on a raft about, oh, FIVE INCHES WIDE?!?!?!  
  
KTL: Shut up, fungi. To da warp pipe!  
  
(All march up to warp pipe and look down into it.)  
  
Mario: Um guys? Now is probably the time to say I didn't plan this part.  
  
KTL: Correct. I did.  
  
Mario: So.um.(gulps) we don't..really have to jump down there, do we?  
  
DK: What the hell are you saying? Mario, isn't it your party? As in.  
  
Mario: What do you think I just said before, Jackass?  
  
DK: Hey, just because my name is Donkey Kong doesn't mean I am a blasted DONKEY!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi?  
  
Wario: Yes. Mario, stop acting like you're a big git-like hell you're pretending-and GET INTO THE WARP PIPE! (shoves Mario over into the Warp Pipe)  
  
Mario: OooOooOooOoo ("Too Bad" music from Super Mario Sunshine Plays)  
  
DK: Hold it. Super Mario Sunshine was released AFTER Mario Party! So..how could they insert music from a future game?  
  
KTL:.Psychic  
  
DK: Ok.  
  
Silence.  
  
All: o_O  
  
Peach: After you.  
  
All the males: Gladly!  
  
KTL: Pervs.  
  
Peach: Yeah! (Whips out frying pan and Smartfood Popcorn)  
  
All: o_O  
  
Toad: Don't look at me. It was a birth defect, not my schooling. And the pan is for campfires to cook popcorn. DUH.  
  
Yoshi: YO! (Globs down popcorn)  
  
Peach: (Starts to cry).y-you.ate.  
  
DK: Uh oh.  
  
Luigi: He's in for it.  
  
Wario: DUCK FOR COVER!  
  
ALL: (duck)  
  
KTL: Quack  
  
Wario: I MEANT lower your body to avoid being hit by a projectile!  
  
KTL: So you mean.SQUAT FOR COVER!  
  
All: (squat)  
  
KTL: Much better. ^_^  
  
Mario: (from far FAR away) Hello? (thinks no one can hear him) I want my.mamma mia!  
  
All the boys: There's bikinis down there?  
  
Toad: MY EYES! MY YOUNG SENSITIVE EYES!  
  
Wario: Fungi don't have eyes.  
  
Toad: Good point. So.MY EARS! MY YOUNG SENSITIVE EARS!  
  
DK: Fungi don't have ears, either.  
  
Toad: Stop ruining my fun.  
  
Mario: HOLY RAVIOLI!  
  
Peach: (is not crying but is now fiery red with anger) Ah! Honeybee, Peachy is coming! (Jumps down, dress acting like a parachute.  
  
Luigi: Peachy is right.  
  
Mario: O_O.go me, go me, go me.  
  
DK: Pause please.  
  
(paused)  
  
DK: Thank you. How can we see Mario go like O_O?  
  
KTL: Because I said so.  
  
DK: Ok. Unpause please.  
  
(unpaused)  
  
DK: Thank you.  
  
Mario: Ooh la la  
  
Wario: I never knew he was French.  
  
Luigi: We're not. We're Italian.  
  
Toad: Then how.  
  
DK:.Toad, now you have a naughty mind.  
  
Toad: What? You guys did that!  
  
DK: But at least we don't have "SENSITIVE EYES AND EARS!"  
  
Peach: No! Not there! THERE!  
  
All:.Toad, you have an evil, twisted mind.  
  
Toad: What'd I do?  
  
Yoshi: I'm too young for that.  
  
DK: Hold up! Don't tell me you could talk before?  
  
Yoshi: Duh. Man, I can't believe I fooled you that much! Man, I gotta do that again.  
  
KTL: Do you guys know you are all peering into the Warp Pipe at the same time in the exact same spots for a whole half an hour?  
  
(Toad disappears)  
  
Wario: Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Wario.  
  
Wario: Where'd Toad go?  
  
(All hear very fungilike grunts coming from river. All turn and see him swimming)  
  
Toad: Just.toning my muscles!  
  
DK: Toad, mushrooms, much like yourself, do not have, eyes, ears, mouths, noses, vests, OR muscles. Give it up. Come to think of it, they don't have arms or feet, either.  
  
Toad: (jumps back up to them) Shut. Up. Now.  
  
KTL: Mind if I join in?  
  
All: Yes. Very much.  
  
KTL: (grin evilly) Ok. (Shoves them all in and leaps after them)  
  
Wario: I NEED MONEY!  
  
Yoshi: nahahahahahahahHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Toad: waaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
DK: I AM A FRIGGIN MONKEY NOT A DONKEY! TELL MIYAMOTO THAT!  
  
Luigi: Mamma Mia! 


End file.
